High School Life
by Rukari
Summary: Ed goes to high school after running away. AU, based on Gakuen Heaven. : Will be continued... eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**High School Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and the characters. If I do, I wouldn't write this, I'll just put it as an episode!

---

When I was little, the only thing that I ever wanted was to please my parents. I never had any ambitions of my own. I studied hard to be whatever my mother thought is best for me. All my life, I had never known the meaning of self conscious until the day that I met Winry, the girl who changed me.

The first time I met her, I thought that she was weird. She smiles at everyone and befriends anyone. I wondered how she could be that energetic. She was the one who came to me and asked for my friendship. It took a long time, but we managed to become good friends.

I neglected my studies after I finished primary school. I passed all my tests, but I barely scraped any A's. My mother got worried and eventually grew mad at me. She made me told her what is making my grades worse. I didn't answer her. I didn't want to lose my friends, especially Winry.

Due to my silence, my mother thought that I was rebelling and slapped me, saying that she was disappointed in me. I was shocked. All my life had been devoted to her wills. I felt angry that she didn't see why I worked so hard before. I only wanted to please her, make her feel proud of her son. With that single sentence, every bit of feeling of wanting to do something for her sake was blown away. I cried my self to sleep that day, vowing to never do as she says ever again.

Later, I studied hard and applied for a boy's boarding school far away from home. I had good grades and my curriculum marks are above average, so I was accepted to go to the boarding school. I didn't tell my mother. Instead, I told my little brother and trusted him to tell my parents.

I left at night, boarding the bus that will take me to the boarding school. I had left letters of goodbye to my friends at school and another in my room at home. I told them to not look for me as I will be fine on my own and to take care of themselves.

---

"Damn it! Where is that new boy!?!" said a boy with purple eyes and long green hair that is shaped like a palm tree. He was wearing the St. Custer Boys School uniform, a pair of cerulean blue trousers and a blazer and tie with matching colours. On the blazer is a badge that says 'Prefect'. He tugged at his clothes, frowning and grunting. You would too if you're standing in front of a bus stop, in massive heat, waiting for a someone who you don't even know.

"Shut up, Envy!" his companion replied, unbuttoning his blazer. "Its way too hot…" he said, looking at the road, "He'll probably be here in a few minutes… at least, I hope so. Its way too hot! I hate summer school!" the teen had short dark hair and black-almost dark blue eyes. He is wearing the same uniform as Envy, only with a badge that says 'Student Council President'.

Envy scoffed at him. "Well, it wouldn't be so bad if we were back at school dorms, Roy! It's got to be _at least_ 40 degrees Celsius out here!" he shouted, tearing at his hair. The other teen sighed.

"Whatever, Envy. Oh! There's the bus!" he pointed at a bus coming towards them. "Remember, be polite!"

"Sure… sure…" Envy said. Somehow, Roy had doubts that Envy would be polite to anyone (A/N: He's one to talk). And that is an understatement.

---

Stepping out of the bus, a long – haired stared at the pair in front of him. The blond blinked and stared.

Envy stared.

Roy stared.

The blond stared.

Then, Roy decides to say something. "Hi, what, may I ask, is your name?" he said, putting on his most charming smile. Behind him, Envy coughed. The cough oddly sounded like 'pathetic womanizer'. Roy glared at him.

"Oh, hi… I'm Edward, Edward Elric," the blond replied, "Who're you guys?" he asked. He didn't get an answer. "Guys?" he waved a hand in front of their gaping faces.

"No. Way," Envy said. He looked like he was just hit upside the head. Edward blinked, "Huh?"

"YOU'RE A GUY!?!" they both shouted at the feminine blond the same time, pointing at Edward. Edward blinked again. Then, Roy and Envy proceeded to poking him at several –ehem- inappropriate places.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!" he shouted at the two, who were trying to take of his clothes to 'check his gender'. He kicked them in their shins and they almost – _almost_ fell on their butts. Breathing heavily, Edward braided his hair (that was in a pony tail) and glared at the two guys in front of him.

Envy stared some more and said, "Wow…" Beside him, Roy is doing the same. Edward demanded them to tell him their names. Envy smirked an evil smirk.

"I'm Envy, tenth grade, St. Cluster Boys School Prefect, and this is Roy Mustang, twelfth grade, Student Council President," he said, pointing towards Roy. Edward's eyes widened, "That's where my school is!" he said in complete surprise.

"So you're the new student," Roy said. He traced him with sharp eyes from top to bottom. Then, he gave him an all-knowing smirk. Edward was taken aback, he hated this guy already and he just met him! Envy stepped forward and stood in front of Edward.

He held Edward's face in his hand, grinning. Ed gulped. His instincts told him that he should run. He should run and never turn back. He decided to go against his better judgement and stayed, glaring at Envy. It was a decision he soon regretted.

Envy smirked and kissed Edward on the lips. Edward only stood there, too surprised to respond. Roy stared at the kissing boys with wide eyes, gaping like a fish.

"Welcome to St. Cluster Boys School, Edo-kun" Envy said after they parted, grinning. Edward gaped at him, still confused and surprised. Then, when his senses return, Edward punched him squarely in the face.

"YOU (censored) JERK!!!!!!!!"

---

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it:D

---

Behind the scenes:

Ed: _Why_ did you have to do that!?! .

Envy: Eh? Didn't you like it, Ochibi-san?

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC MIDGET THAT LIKES A PALM TREE'S KISS!!??!!

Envy: So you DID like it! (Hugs Ed happily)

Ed: NO!!! (Punches Envy, blushing.)

Ed & Envy: (continues fighting)

Roy: (stares at the quarrelling duo.) …

Girl-13: (Ignoring the three boys behind her) Please read and review:D


	2. The school

(Behind the scenes):

**Girl-13**: Hi guys and girls! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy… this chapter is dedicated to everyone who read and reviewed this story! 

**Envy**: Yeah, right. Busy. Suuuure…. (rolls eyes)

**Girl-13**: (sticks out tongue) So bite me.

**Envy**: Don't mind if I do. (evil glint in his eyes)

**Girl-13**: (is scared) Gah!!!! Go away you perverted paedophile!!! (Runs away)

**Envy:** (cackles evilly and starts running after girl-13)

**Roy**: Don't mind them, they're just crazy.

**Ed**: (Nods)

**Roy and Ed**: (smiles) Enjoy the chapter!

---

**High School Life**

**Chapter 2: The Dorms**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and the characters. If I do, I would be a millionaire.

---

Edward insisted that he can go touring the dorms alone, but Roy decided against it. After much arguing, Edward agrees but with one condition: Envy can not be with them. And so, Roy had sent (gagged, tied up and thrown) Envy back to his room.

---

(In Envy's room)

"WAARRGGHHHHH!!!!!! UNTIE ME NOOOOWWWW!!!!" demanded Envy to the one keeping watch on him (to make sure he doesn't escape), the ever smiling dorm leader, AKA Ling Yao.

"Sorry dude, no can do," Ling spun around in his chair, wagging a finger in Envy's direction. "I've got strict orders from the Student Council President to not let you leave this room. At least for this evening…"

"But I want to be with Edo-kuuuunn…" he whined. Envy gnawed at the metal chains wrapped around him, trying to get free. 'How do you pick a giant metal lock?' he thought.

"Come on, Ling… only this once… LET ME GO!!!" he screamed, waking up a few unfortunate people who decided to hit the sack early that day.

"No."

"EDO-KUUUUNNN!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP, ENVY!!!!" the whole student body shouted and threw stuff at him.

---

(With Roy and Ed, somewhere in the dormitory area)

Edward tensed. Then, he shivered as if cold water was poured down his spine. Roy noticed this and turned to face him, "Are you okay?" he said.

"I'm fine. I feel like someone's trying to stalk me…" he trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Must be Envy…" said Roy, rubbing the brim of his nose. Of course, Envy does stuff like that all the time. After all those years of knowing that palm tree (Envy sneezed in his room at that exact moment.), he shouldn't be surprised at what he does anymore… Roy sighed at the rashness of his friend's stupidity.

Edward glanced around and marveled at his surroundings. The school is certainly beautiful!

They were walking down a rock path. Beside the path is a fish pond decorated with different types and shapes of rocks and plants, tropical-looking flowers can also be seen in the landscape. Along the path are different types of flowers planted. On the opposite side of the path, a few seats littered around the open space. Occasionally, you can see a few students studying under the breezy pine trees or sitting on a chair under said pine trees. It seems that pine trees are a common sight in this school.

Walking down the path, Edward saw a sign post that says 'School – 11 miles'. Edward stopped in front of the sign post and stared. He tugged at Roy's sleeve, who was about five steps in front of Edward, engrossed in thinking. The sudden tug caught Roy by surprise, making him lose his balance and he almost fell. Almost.

"Wh-what did you do that for?!" Roy sputtered, panting from the shock of the sudden tug and loss of balance. Edward didn't say anything, he merely pointed at the sign post. "So? It's just a sign post," Roy said simply, lifting an eyebrow.

"It's says 'School – 11 miles'…" he breathed slowly. "NO WAY!!!! THAT MEANS THAT I'LL HAVE TO WAKE UP EXTRA EARLY JUST TO GO TO SCHOOL!!!!" he screamed, running in a circle. Roy anime sweat dropped.

"Calm down… we have methods of transportation here," a voice coming from the heavens can suddenly be heard. Edward looked up and saw a pale, black haired boy sitting on a tree branch. The boy was wearing the school uniform, minus the blazer. Edward noticed that the boy had purple eyes, just like Envy.

The boy jumped from the tree and landed gracefully on his toes. It was so graceful, one would think he had studied ballet before. The boy dusted of his pants with his hands. When he was finished, he looked at Edward with his big, purple eyes. Then, the boy smiled.

"Hi, you must be Edward Elric! I'm Wrath, Envy's brother, 8th grade," he said, extending his hand towards Edward.

"Oh, hi," Edward took his hand and shook it. Then he realized something.

"How did you know his name?"asked Roy before Edward had a chance to do it. Wrath smiled sheepishly and whispered in Edward's ear that made the latter blush furiously. Then, the former of the two hopped on a blue bicycle and pedalled off into the distance.

"Edward…?" said Roy uncertainly (since Edward was as still as a wooden doll).

"So, what does he mean by 'methods of transportation…?"

"Well…"

---

Edward found out that students can either take a bullet train, ride a motorcycle or drive a car (of age students only) , ride a bicycle, hitch hike other students or simply walk. Later, he found out from Roy that the students are divided into three Dormitories. The dormitories are called East Dorm, West Dorm and South Dorm (There is no North Dorm since it's the school area) (A/N: Pretty standard huh? I can't think of any names soo…). The shopping district is situated right in the middle of the school campus. The shopping district is also a place where students can earn money. The whole school campus is about 360 km in diameter and 180 km in radius.

He also found out that he is in the South Dorm, Room 3458. Roy said that the first number indicates your dormitory area, the second number indicates the block the room is in, the third number tells us the floor the room is in and the rest shows the room count from the stairs. (1East 2West 3South)

Since Roy had some business with the Student Council, he gave Edward the map of the school and his key room and told him to go and meet his dorm leader. Then, he left Edward.

---

(South Dorm)

Edward didn't even know if he was in the right place. The door was soo big, it could let an elephant pass through it! The door was a beautifully flora theme-carved door, with the letter 'SD' carved in the middle. As he opens the door, he was greeted by two boys, one with an ever smiling face, the other was not even taller than Edward himself!

"Hello, you must be the new kid, Elric, right?" the ever smiling boy said to him. They were about of the same height.

"Yeah… did Roy-san told you?" said Edward as they were walking down the corridor.

"Actually, no. It was Envy who told me," he replied. Edward felt a vein pop in his head. It was that perverted-first-kiss-stealer-palm-tree!?!

"Edward? Are you okay?" everyone seems to be asking him that a lot lately. Edward grinned at him, saying that he was fine.

"Oh, by the way, we haven't introduced ourselves to you, right?" he said, slapping his forehead, "Sorry, sorry, I'm Ling Yao, 11th grade, South Dorm Leader."

"And I'm Kain Fuery, 9th grade, South Dorm-9th Grade Student's Representative, just call me Fuery," said the bespectacled teen smiling a little. He continued, "If there is a problem, just tell me, okay?"

"Does sexual harrasment included…?" said Edward, remembering what happened earlier when he first arrived (refer to the first chapter).

"It does. Why? Did someone harrased you?" said Fuery. 'He doesn't sound surprised, is it normal here?' thought Edward.

"Yeah… Envy,"he replied. He looked at their surrounding. They were walking on a viaduct. The big door was only the entrance to the viaduct… at the end of the viaduct, seven doors can be seen. They were labelled 1-3, 4-5, 6-8, 9-11 and 12.

They went through the door labeled '9-11'. Maybe the numbers stood for the student's grade.

"Thought so, it's normal for him to act like that towards people he likes, it's a wonder how he got the position as a school prefect…" Fuery sighed after saying that. He sighed again, "Sorry, but I can't help you. He gets away with stuff like this."

"Why?" asked Edward, perplexed. Ling smiled wider.

Then, he answered, "Because he's the son of the school principal, Mr. Pride. And yes, their names are based on the seven sins. If you meet someone who has a sin's name, that means that the person is related to Envy- Oh, here's your room! Room 3458. Well, you have a roommate. Be friends with him, bye!" then, they left.

Edward opens the door. Who is his roommate?

---

A/N: Muahahaha!!! A cliffhanger! I am evil…

---

(Behind the scenes):

Girl-13: In case you were wondering how the Grade system in the school I'm using in this fic works, we have Ed, Roy, Envy,Wrath and Alphonse to explain! Ok, guys!

Envy: (looks at 50-page script) Every student in this school was ep- no, eept… I mean-Oh, screw this. (Throws script away)

Envy:I'll do this my way! (Takes out the map of the world and a flamethrower)

Ed: (sweatdrops) Maybe I should do it?

Envy: …Sure… (pouts)

Ed: The youngest, 7 year olds are 1st graders, 8 years old are 2nd graders and so on until the 12th grade. The twelvth grade consists of 18 year olds. Example: Roy.

Roy: Yeah, 9th graders are 14 year olds, like the authoress. But, you don't have to have your birthday to occur before you're called the seventh graders if you're turning 13 that year.

Alphonse: For example, this is the year 2007 (takes out calendar). If you were born on the 27th of December, 1993, even if your birthday haven't occurred yet for that year, you are considered an 8th grader.

Wrath: 1st through 6th graders are primary school students, while 7th through 12th graders are in middle and high school. I hope you guys and girls understood us! (smiles)

Girl-13: (claps) Good job, everyone! (Gives everyone cookies except Envy).

Envy: (whines) Where is _my_ cookie? Gimme! Gimme!!

Girl-13: You didn't do anything, so you don't get any.

Envy: (glare)

Girl-13: (glare)

Both: (Starts beating each other up)

Ed, Roy, Al, Wrath: … Please read and review! 

Ed: Now, if you would excuse us, we have to break up the fight… HEY ENVY, GIRL-13!!!! STOP FIGHTING LIKE KIDS!!! (joins in the fight)

Roy, Al & Wrath: (stares at the fighting threesome)…


End file.
